La première Expiation
by firefly951
Summary: Cette année à lieu la première expiation. Hunter Blacks, une jeune fille issue d'une famille aisée du district un, est tirée au sort. Mais alors qu'elle se pense trop faible pour gagner, elle se découvre des talents cachés qui lui ouvrent un chemin vers la victoire. Mais c'était sans compter les autres carrières, plus principalement le beau tribut du district deux...
1. La moisson

Ce matin, je n'ose pas me réveiller. Je me sens faible, ma tête me tourne... et je suis terrifiée. Aujourd'hui n'est pas un jour comme les autres. D'habitude, la moisson ne m'effraie pas le moins du monde mais, cette année à lieux la première expiation. Je ne sais pas à quoi m'attendre ni combien seront les tributs dans l'arène. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que cette année ma soeur est éligible et mon frère aussi. C'est la dernière année de moisson pour mon grand-frère, Sébastian et c'est également la toute première fois que ma petite soeur, Emily, va mettre son nom dans l'urne. Je suis moi-même inscrite sur deux morceaux de papiers. Ça me fait à peu près quoi ? Deux chances sur je ne sais combien d'être tirée au sort ! Et pourtant, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Et si Emily était tribut ? Et si Sébastian l'était aussi ? Supporterais-je de les voir tous les deux dans l'arène ? Et si c'était moi, contre mon frère ? Et si c'était moi, tout simplement ? Pourrais-je tuer d'autres enfants pour sauver ma peau ? Cette idée ne m'enchante pas vraiment, mais oui. Si je devais tuer pour espérer revoir un jour ma famille, je le ferais sans hésiter. C'est sur cette dernière horrible pensée que je consens enfin à me lever. Je me dirige vers la penderie et prend vite fait un débardeur noir et un jean. J'enfile tout cela en vitesse, puis essaye en vain de coiffer ma tignasse brune. Comme d'habitude, ma brosse reste coincée dedans et je mets dix minutes au moins à me battre avec elle. Lorsque j'arrive enfin à l'enlever, je la repose de peur de m'arracher encore plus de cheveux et tente d'aplatir ceux-ci avec les doigts. Peine perdu ! C'est après cet échec que je descends enfin à la cuisine où ma mère prépare le petit déjeuner. Comme tous les matins, je suis la première levée.

- Hunter ! Déjà réveillée ? Demande ma mère d'une petite voix aigüe.

Je lui connais bien ce ton. C'est celui qu'elle emploie lorsqu'elle est inquiète. Je lui adresse un léger sourire auquel elle répond non sans peines avant de se replonger dans ses pancakes. Je remarque alors que ses mains tremblent. Je n'aime qu'elle se face du soucis mais, après tout, tous ses enfants sont en danger de morts. Cela ira mieux ce soir, quand nous rentrerons tous les cinq à la maison, je pense, pleine d'espoir.

La cuisine se remplie vite. Je suis assez différente des autres membres de ma famille. Seb, Em et ma mère sont tous les trois blonds aux yeux verts alors que moi j'ai les mêmes yeux verts, mais je suis brune, comme mon père. Celui-ci fait d'ailleurs son apparition.

- Bonjour tout le monde ! S'écrit-il joyeusement.

Contrairement à ma mère, mon père n'est pas du tout inquiet à propos de la moisson. Ce serait même un honneur pour lui que l'un de ses enfants participe à la toute première expiation. Mon frère aurait ses chances. Il est grand, musclé, fort et sait manier une arme. Em et moi, par contre, c'est autre chose. Nous sommes toutes les deux petites et maigres. Elle plus que moi. Nous n'aurions aucune chance. Mon père plaisante souvent sur nos physiques mais, je sais qu'au fond, il pense vraiment ce qu'il dit. Ici, au district un, district du luxe, les tributs sont appelés tributs de carrières, tout comme les tributs des districts deux et quatre. Et moi, je n'ai rien d'une carrière. De plus, je ne suis pas particulièrement douée avec une arme. Ces idées me hantent toute la matinée, pendant mon jogging, mon dernier entrainement au centre et pendant toutes mes activités quotidiennes. Ces pensées désagréables me trottent encore dans l'esprit lorsque je me prépare pour la moisson. J'enfile distraitement la robe que ma mère m'a sortie mais ce n'est qu'une fois que je l'aie enfilée que je me rends compte à quel point elle est belle ; C'est une robe blanche, cintrée au niveau de la taille par un ruban gris clair et dotée de bretelles incrustées de minuscules pierres précieuses grises également. Je ne voudrais pas me vanter mais, dans cette tenue, je me trouve magnifique.

-Elle te plait ? Me demande ma mère, dans mon dos. Je l'aie faite moi-même ! Ajoute-t-elle, fièrement. Ta soeur a la même.

Puis, elle entreprend de m'observer sous toutes me coutures. Elle s'attarde quelques minutes sur mes cheveux avant de prendre ma brosse pour me démêler tout ça. Quelques minutes plus tard, ce sont des mèches brillantes et disciplinées qu'elle laisse retomber dans mon dos. Je m'observe un bon moment dans la glace avant de me retourner pour lui offrir mon sourire le plus sincère. Elle me le rend et ajoute un " je vais voir si Emily s'en sort" avant de quitter la pièce les larmes aux yeux.

Je soupire et m'observe une dernière fois dans le miroir. Mes cheveux sont attachés en demi-queue et paraissant beaucoup moins longs que ce qu'ils ne le sont mais, je les préfère comme ça. Puis, je descends dans l'entrée mettre des chaussures achetées tout spécialement par mon père pour l'évènement. Elles sont parfaitement assorties à ma robe. Puis j'attends patiemment que les autres daignent me rejoindre pour que nous puissions enfin nous mettre en route. Ils arrivent très vite et je remarque que nos tenues à tous les trois sont assorties.

Il est quatorze heures piles lorsque je m'identifie et prend place avec les filles de mon âge. Elles ont toutes l'air tout aussi stressées que moi, à la seule différence que c'est de l'excitation qui se lit dans leur regard et non de la peur.

Je me tourne vers l'estrade où une jeune femme s'avance. Elle à l'air ridicule avec ses cheveux bleus et argentés qui lui tombent en dessous des genoux, ses chaussures en peau de serpent et à talons compensés très hauts et sa robe bustier bleu métallique. En y regardant de plus près, je crois bien que c'est du métal ! Elle nous sourie de toute la blancheur de ses dents parfaites avant de nous informer d'une voix suraigüe qu'elle va nous passer un film qui nous vient tout spécialement du capitole. Je ne le regarde même pas. Je m'intéresse plutôt aux personnes assises derrière la dame du capitole. Il y a d'abord le maire, au côté de notre chef des pacificateurs qui lui-même se tient à côté d'une jeune femme absolument magnifique. Je la reconnais directement. Il s'agit d'Essence. La gagnante des quatorzièmes hunger games. Elle avait alors seize ans et avait tué son dernier adversaire en lui arrachant les membres uns à uns à l'aide d'une pince géante.

Le film est à présent terminé et la dame du capitole se dirige vers les deux urnes en annonçant :

- On commence par les demoiselles !

Avec un sourire, elle s'empare du premier papier qu'elle voit, et là, mon coeur s'arrête net. Je vois tous les visages se tourner vers moi. C'est comme si la scène se passait au ralentis, repassant sans cesse dans ma tête. Mon coeur se remmet à battre, mais beaucoup trop fort. Ma respiration est rapide, saccadée et plus difficile que jamais. J'imagine déjà les autres tributs me mettre en pièce puis me laisser entre les mains de l'hovercraft qui me ramasserais comme si je n'étais qu'une vulgaire poupée en chiffon. J'ai envie de crier, de pleurer. Mais je n'en faits rien.

- Hunter Blacks ? Répète la dame, un peu plus fort cette fois-ci.

Je m'approche lentement, ne laissant rien paraître de mes sentiments. J'affiche un visage indifférent et me tiens droite. Lorsque j'arrive à sa hauteur, la dame du capitole me serre dans ses bras, tout sourire, et s'empresse de tirer au sort le tribut mâle qui m'accompagnera dans l'arène.

- Emery Miller !

Un garçon assez grand mais pas trop musclé s'approche. Il est plutôt mignon. C'est étrange que je ne l'ai jamais remarqué au centre d'entraînement. Il se place à mes côtés, le visage de marbre.

- Trrrès bien ! Y a-t-il des volontaires ?

Je croise intérieurement les doigts. Après tout, nous sommes les carrières et il est rare qu'il n'y est aucun volontaires. Je suppose qu'ils ont tous un peu peur de l'expiation puisque je ne vois aucune main se lever. Je me force de ne pas laisser paraître mes sentiments. Mes nouveaux futurs adversaires vont bientôt voir la rediffusion et je ne veux pas qu'ils décèlent la moindre trace de faiblesse sur mon visage.

- Dans ce cas, joyeux hunger games, et puisse le sort vous être favorables ! Chantonna-t-elle en se tournant vers nous. Serrez-vous la main s'il vous plaît.

Je regarde mon partenaire dans les yeux et lui serre la main. Tout comme moi, il ne laisse pas une seule expression traverser son visage. Je n'imagine pas du tout un garçon aussi grand que lui avoir peur mais, tout est possible.

- Trrrès bien ! Continue la dame. Il est grand temps pour moi de vous annoncer en quoi consistera la première expiation ! Monsieur et Mademoiselle les tributs, je vous annonce que seul l'un d'entre vous aura la chance de rentrer dans l'arène ! L'autre va quitter les jeux dès maintenant, dans un combat qui aura lieux sur cette scène !

Du coin de l'oeil, je vois les personnes assises au fond prendre leurs chaises et s'en aller, la dame du capitole fait de même et ajoute, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles :

- Vous pouvez commencer !

Je n'ai pas le temps de faire un mouvement que j'entends déjà le sifflement d'une lame tout près de mon oreille.


	2. Le capitole

Dans la voiture qui nous emmène à la gare, Melody, la dame du capitole, m'apprend que nous somme le district le plus proche du capitole et que nous y seront en moins d'une heure. Elle me parle également de tout le luxe dont je disposerais dans le train et dans mes futurs appartements. Mais pour l'instent, je me fiche bien de savoir que nos poignées de portes seront en crystal. Je n'arrête pas de penser à la tâche rouge sur ma jolie robe blanche. Je sais que ma mère s'est donnée beaucoup de mal à la faire et je me sens coupable de l'avoir tâchée. La cause de cette tâche me hante et ce souvenir ne me lâche plus.  
- Vous pouvez commencer!  
Je n'ai pas le temps de faire un mouvement que j'entends déjà le sifflement d'une lame tout près de mon oreille. Je me retourne vers Emery et découvre qu'un des pacificateurs lui à lancé un couteau. Je ne peux m'empêcher de le regarder.  
"C'est ce couteau qui va me tuer" je pense, tous mes muscles tendus.  
Apres une ou deux minutes, un autre pacificateur arrive et me lance à moi aussi le même couteau. Je ne veux pas m'en servir! D'habitude, les tributs attendent que quelqu'un d'autre tue leur partenaire.  
Je regarde Emery. Lui aussi semble affecté par cette annonce, mais il se reprend vite. Il me regarde dans les yeux, se penche vers moi, et me dit tout doucement:  
- Je suis désolé...  
- Ne le sois pas. Je répond en reprenant mes esprits.  
Sa silhouette fond sur la mienne et en un rien de temps, je me retrouve à terre. Emery s'agenouille au-dessus de moi et lève son couteau. J'intercepte son mouvement, lui donne un coup de genou dans l'entre-jambe ,un autre dans le ventre et me relève sans difficultée. Un grand coup de talon dans la colone vertébrée et mon adversaire se retrouve à terre. Je jette un coup d'oeil en direction de mon frère, qui hoche la tête en signe d'approbation. Je me retourne vers Emery et lui asseigne le coup fatal.  
La gare est bondée à notre arrivée. Les personnes que je connais m'acclament et m'encouragent. Cette mascarade dure jusqu'à ce que je montes dans le train. A peine à l'intérieur, Melody m'assaille de remarques et d'informations a propos du capitole. Je n'en peux plus. Ma tête va exploser. Tout ce que je désire maintenant est aller me coucher, me changer les idées.  
- Et si nous laissions la fille se reposer un peu avant l'arrivée au capitole? Propose un voix crystaline derrière moi.  
Je me retourne et apercois Essence. Ma nouvelle mentor. Ses cheveux sont mouillés et elle porte un peignoir blanc en lyn.  
- Ta chambre est làs-bas. M'indique-t-elle avant de s'assoir sur un canapé, un gateau dans la main.  
Je vais dans la direction indiquée sans me retourner et entre dans une grande pièce. Un lit à été disposé en son millieu. Il y a également une table avec de gros fauteils noirs. Sur le côté, je vois une immense armoire en bois dans laquelle des milliers de vêtement à ma taille sont pendus. Je prend un joli pygama bleu et me dirige vers la salle de bain. Sur une étagère sont installés shampoings, savons, gels douches, crèmes, lotions et autres produits de beautés qui doivent côuter une fortune. J'entre dans la douche et trifouille de nombreux boutons. L'eau chaude est très relaxante. Je met ensuite mon pygama et m'allonge dans les draps. Le lit est si immense et le matelat si mouelleux que je m'endors en quelques secondes à peine.  
C'est la voix stridente de Melody qui me réveille plus tard pour m'informer que le train va entrer en gare. Je m'habille donc vite fait avec un jean brut, un debardeur blanc et un blazer noir que je trouves dans l'armoir et me rend dans le compartiment salon.  
Essence est toujours là, assise sur son capané. Elle m'adresse un leger sourire que je lui rend. J'avoue que pendant une minute, j'ai espéré que tout ceci ne sois qu'un rêve. Mais c'est bien réel. Je suis tribut aux vingt-cinquièmes hunger games.  
Le quai est bondé de personnes toutes aussi étranges les unes que les autres. Au premier rang, j'aperçois une vieille dame qui porte une dentition en or massif et une combinaison moulante multicolore. Je grimace.  
- Lorsque nous seront descendus, sourie, adresse des signes de la main. Montre au publique que tu es là pour lui. Séduit le, et tu gagneras des sponsor. M'explique Essence.  
J'aprouves d'un signe de tête et descend les marches du train en affichant mon plus beau sourire. Je salut chaleureusement mon publique en me montrant le plus docile possible tout en suivant les pacificateurs.  
Nous arrivons ensuite au centre. Je remarque alors que je ne suis pas la seule à être acclamée. A ma droite, une foule de personne entoure un magnifique jeune homme.  
- Le tribut du district deux. M'informe Essence en chuchotant.  
Il n'a pas l'air très aimable avec la foule. C'est toujours comme ça avec les tributs du district deux. Ils se montrent innaccessibles pour se donner un air plus dangereux. Je croise sont regard et il m'adresse un petit sourire en coin que je ne lui rend pas.  
Des pacificateurs m'entraînent à l'interieur et me laissent seule avec ma mentor et Melody. Comme je viens du district un, je suis au première étage.  
-Bon, je vais vous dicter le programme! Dit Melody, Enthousiaste. Tout d'abord, Hunter, tu as rendez-vous avec ton équipe de préparation avant d'aller voir Warren, ton styliste. Il faut que tu sois parrrfaite pour la parade de ce soir! Essence, tu dois aller voir le mentor du district 2, il demande à te parler. Nous dînerons à vintg heures précises et je ne tolererais aucun retard.  
Je me lève et me dirige vers un pacificateur qui m'entraîne dans une grande salle presque vide où trois femmes m'attendent.  
On m'ordonne d'enlever mes vêtement, ce qui me met un peu mal à l'aise. Mon équipe de préparation s'affaire donc à la tâche. Heureusement pour moi, ma mère est une grande fan de beauté, donc j'utilise toujours des produits adécuats à ma peau et mes cheveux. Du coup, la préparations ne dure pas très longtemps.  
On me donne ensuite un peignoir blanc en lyn identique à celui que Essence portait tout à l'heure et mon équipe de préparation quitte la salle. J'attend quelques minutes, assise sur une table, que mon styliste arrive.  
La porte s'ouvre enfin et un homme de taille moyenne entre. Il a des cheveux volontairements vieillis malgrès son jeune âge. Sa peau est plus blance encore que la neige et il a de grand yeux bleus sans pupilles. Je crois tout dabord à un zombie.  
Il me demande d'enlever à nouveau mon peignoir ce qui me met ncore plus mal à l'aise, étant donné que j'ai cette fois à faire à un homme. Malgrès tout, je fais ce qu'on me dit.  
Il m'observe sous différentes coutures pendants plusieurs minutes, prend des mesures, me demande quelles sont mes habitudes vestimentaires.  
-C'est bon, tu peux y aller. Tu sera M-A-G-N-I-F-I-Q-U-E ! Me dit-il.  
Je sors de la salle. Pas de pacificateur. Tiens, c'est bizarre. Je me dis. Je regarde ma montre: dix-neuf heures trente-cinq. Je commence à marcher vers mon étage quand je me rend compte que non seulement je ne suis pas surveillée, mais qu'en plus il reste du temps avant le dînner. Je me dirige donc vers le hall et me faufile discrètement dans une petite pièce pleine de cartons et de brics-à-bracs. Je m'assois sur un saut retourné et met ma tête dans mes mains. Comme j'aimerais m'enfuir! Malheureusement je sais qu'ils me rattraperaient. Je n'ai aucune chances.  
-Je n'ai aucune chances... Je répète à voix haute.  
-Tant pis pour toi alors. Me répond une voix grave.  
Je sursaute. Je regarde partout autour de moi et aperçoit une silhouette massive derrière une pile de cartons. Pas étonnant que je ne l'ai pas aperçu en entrant.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Je demande, argneuse.  
-La même chose que toi, j'imagine. Les pacificateurs ne sont pas venus me récupérer, j'en ai profité pour rester seul un moment.  
Je l'observe, songeuse. Il est très grand, avec des muscles de fers. Ses cheveux sont coupés courts et ses yeux sont étonements bleus. Je n'ai jamais vu de tels yeux auparavent. Lui aussi m'observe, un sourire au coin des lèvres.  
Je lève les yeux au ciel et me lève, consiente de rougir, puis me dirige vers la porte. Je sens une main puissante m'attraper le poignet et me tirer en arrière.  
-Reste. On a tout notre temps. Me dit-il en m'attirant vers lui.  
Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour dans mes veines. Je lui asseigne un grand coup de pied dans le ventre et tente de me libérer. Je me sens ridicule. Mon coup de pied n'a eu aucun éffet sur lui et pire, je me suis moi-même tordu le poigné en essayant de me liérer.  
Il rie de la situation tout en relachant son étreinte.  
-C'est bon , fait-il, mort de rire. Faut pas ce mettre dans un état pareil.  
Je suis à présent écarlate. Prise dune colère monstre, je me rue à l'exterieur et remonte fissa à l'étage, son rire résonnant toujours dans mes oreilles.  
Le dîné se déroule dans le calme. Je ne suis pas de nature très bavarde, Essence non plus dailleurs. Seuls Melody et Warren conversent entre eux à l'autre bout de la table. Warren n'arrête pas de complimenter Melody sur sa tenue et sa coiffure sois disant " très à la mode". Après cette dernière remarque, le silence s'installe.  
- Ce soir, nous assistrerons à la rediffusion de la moisson et demain, avant que les autres tributs n'arrivent, nous élaborerons une tactique. Dit enfin Essence, parlant ainsi pour la première fois depuis le début du repas.  
Après que les muets aient débarassés la table, mon styliste, ma mentor, Melody et moi-même nous installons sur le canapé devant la télévision.  
Je me revois être tirée au sort, puis tuer Emery sous les yeux térrifiés de ma mère et ma soeur. L'expression de leur visage me pince le coeur et je recère mes bras autour de mes genoux contre ma poitrine.  
Puis viens au tour du district 2. Je vois une fille d'à peu près dix-sept ans être tirée au sort et avancer fièrement vers l'estrade. Puis c'est au tour d'un garçon plus jeune de monter à ces côter. Quand l'homme du capitole demande si il y a des volontaires, le magnifique garçon aux yeux bleus lève la main, l'air déterminé.  
Je me sens à nouveau rougir lorsque la caméra zoom sur son visage. Puis, je le vois tuer sans aucuns scrupules la pauvre fille qui avait été tirée au sort.  
Puis, les diffusions s'enchaînes. Sur les douzes tributs, il n'y a que quatres filles. La fille du cinq, celle du sept, du douze, et enfin il y a moi.  
C'est fatiguée que je m'enferme dans ma chambre, avant de m'abandonner à un sommeil sans rêves.


End file.
